1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration-proofing structure for a hollow pipe for a vehicle, which is preferably used for a frame member of a vehicle such as a motorcycle. In particular, the present invention relates to an improvement in a vibration-proofing structure for a hollow pipe for a vehicle in which a vibration-proofing member is fitted.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent No. 2594734 has disclosed a structure in which a vibration-proofing member formed of an elastic material is fitted to the outside or the inside of a hollow pipe. The vibration-proofing member is constituted by connecting a pair of split members between a holding plate fastened to the hollow pipe and the hollow pipe.
According to the above-mentioned conventional structure; however, the appearance of the hollow pipe may be impaired when the vibration-proofing member is fitted to the outside of the hollow pipe. Furthermore, even when the vibration-proofing member is fitted to the inside or the outside of the hollow pipe, other component parts such as the holding plate and screw members are required in addition to the vibration-proofing member. This leads to an increase in the number of component parts.